Peligroso Pacto
by GirlBender L
Summary: -Tú quieres ser fotógrafa. Yo quiero ser Modelo. Las dos queremos trabajar para Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Qué podría salir mal, Hinata? ¿Hallar a su novia y ser sus rivales?- Pues casi pasó eso. O quizás hasta más.


A Naruto Fanfic.

Título: Peligroso Pacto.

Rating: K+

Elenco: Naruto U., Hinata H., Ino Y., Sakura H.

* * *

**Nota especial: ¡Hi, sweeties! Hoy estuve comiendo limón con sal, jajaja, lo recordé ahora que les llamé dulzuras. Pero bueno, voy al grano. Este fanfic va dedicado a Andy Ross, como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.**

**¡Happy Birthday, Tocaya, más vale tarde que nunca!**

* * *

Hinata en verdad estaba atónita ante la propuesta. No es que fuera "indecorosa" o sucia, ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera incluía fiestas, alcohol, besos, sexo u otras cosas en las que ella no se desenvuelve bien. Básicamente no constaba de algo que incluyese chicos. Bueno, sí había uno de por medio, pero no era del todo malo, ¿cierto?

_-¡Hinata, ya deja de ver el café como una tonta y contéstame! ¡Eres la única esperanza que me queda!-_

_-Pe-pero Sakura, yo no creo poder ser de mucha utilidad…-_

_-¿Utilidad? Vamos, Hina, eres mi amiga y no te utilizaría para nada malo. Además saldrás beneficiada de esto. Imagina el peso en tu currículo.- _

_-No lo sé.- _Finalmente optó por tomar un trago de su humeante taza. Qué error. Se ahogó, y mientras tosía -y hacía el ridículo frente a los que se sentaban cerca de ellas- le salió el amargo líquido por la nariz. Así de mal se sentía cuando estaba en una piscina, por eso dejó sus clases de nado sincronizado a un lado seis meses atrás.

_-Tú quieres ser fotógrafa. Yo quiero ser modelo. Las dos queremos trabajar para Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Qué puede salir mal, Hinata? ¿Hallar a su novia y ser sus rivales?- _Pues casi….casi.

_-Bien, bien. Acepto el trato.- _

Y así es como comenzó todo ese extraño enredo; con enamoramientos, condiciones, desempleos y mentiras. Muchas mentiras.

.

.

.

_**Peligroso Pacto  
-por GirlBender L-**_

.

.

.

_-Muy bien Sakura… ahora, ahora otra pose.-_

Y así, Sakura posó e hizo miles de diferentes caras (algunas extremadamente ridículas) durante, por lo menos, media hora. En total salió un conjunto de cincuenta fotografías, de las cuales debían escogerse algunas cuantas para armar el dichoso portafolio de la futura modelo, Haruno Sakura. O al menos esperaban que sí se cumpliera lo que planeaban. Y es que todo era sencillo: Sakura y Hinata se presentarían a las puertas del edificio principal de oficinas de "Konoha´s &amp; Co.", pedirían hablar con Naruto Uzumaki y le presentarían toda la selección de imágenes. Él se daría cuenta de que son talentosas, y entonces las contrataría. Para cuando fuesen despedidas o renunciaran, ambas tendrían más dinero del que jamás en su vida llegarían a imaginar.

En efecto, sonaba fácil. Pero claro, entre tantas esperanzas olvidaron que el magnate empresario especialista en mercadotecnia y publicidad no se dejaría acosar tan fácilmente, y Hinata tuvo que persuadir a la secretaria personal de Naruto con sus dotes de psicología inversa durante días y días para poder tener quince minutos con él. Una semana de plegarias por parte de Sakura, que nunca acostumbraba a orar, posiblemente fueron las que abrieron camino en las vidas tanto de la susodicha como la de peculiares ojos grisáceos.

Karin, la asistente del reputado rubio, tuvo que reprimir una enorme carcajada al ver el poema que resultaron ser las caras de las dos novatas cuando cruzaron la entrada al edificio de la corporación Publicitaria. Pero no les culpaba en lo absoluto. Konoha's &amp; Co. era una compañía encargada de diseñar los más grandes, efectivos y buenos –sin mencionar costosos- anuncios publicitarios, siendo éstos desde pequeños volantes y folletos hasta artículos de revistas y vallas. Sobre todo vallas. Por esa razón resultaron siendo tan destacados en Japón, porque ahí es a donde podías acudir (si tenías suerte de aprobar el estricto nivel selectivo de productos) cuando querías volverte famoso.

Una vez en el elevador, Hinata y Sakura ni se dirigieron la mirada. Sakura se aplicaba un poco más de labial del color de su cabello; mientras Hinata ajustaba la lente de su cámara fotográfica. Cabe mencionar que ambas iban muy bien vestidas, con hermosos vestidos de tonos pasteles que les daban un toque juvenil pero formal, maquillaje no muy sobrecargado, bolsos a combinación con el atuendo, accesorios pequeños y tacones altos y audaces. Sakura se veía y sentía como diva cuando los utilizaba, pero Hinata en verdad, aunque no los detestara, prefería un par de sandalias brillantes cómodas.

_-¡Buenos días a ambas! ¿No les parece un colorido y soleado día?-_ En cuanto cruzaron aquella puerta de vidrio con el nombre de Naruto impreso en ella, él las recibió con una radiante sonrisa, al tiempo en que profería una frase optimista con la palabra "colorido" muy resaltada. Y es cierto, él se caracterizaba por su amabilidad con todo el personal; pero cuando leyeron en una revista de chismes que el Uzumaki no era bueno con las indirectas, no creyeron que fuera cierto… al menos no hasta estar frente a él.

_\- ¿Y al referirse al colorido día se refiere a nuestros atuendos?-_ Sakura no pudo reprimir un bufido, y le clavó los ojos de una manera muy ruda y no adecuada para alguien que busca trabajo.

_-¡Sa-Sakura!-_ Y a todo esto, Hinata solo pudo ruborizarse, como era lo típico de ella. Aquel hombre tan importante, de traje azul y corbata naranja, estaba frente a ellas para analizar si le convenía contratarlas, y la mujer de ojos jade no hacía más que darles una mala reputación.

¡Si seguían así no solo iban a salir sin empleo, sino también con una mala recomendación!

_-No, no, déjala... me agrada la chica, tiene carácter.- _Naruto rascó su nuca y entrecerró los ojos al tiempo en que esbozaba una infantil pero sensual sonrisa. _-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas, pelirrosa?-_

_-Haruno Sakura. Y señorito Naruto…-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¡Si vuelves a llamarme así otra vez juro que te dejo sin herencia!- _

Listo. Solo eso faltó para que la Hyuga cayera desmayada sobre la blanca alfombra del despacho.

.

.

.

Diez minutos bastaron para que Hinata despertara: su antes bien sujetada trenza francesa ahora estaba algo despeinada, y su frente congelada a causa del paño húmedo que le colocaron en la cabeza. Por todas las rosquillas –que tanto amaba- del universo, que si le hubieran dicho que Sakura detestaría tanto a Naruto, jamás la habría llevado. Tontos estudios de psicología; tantos años la mantuvieron ocupada y desvelada, y cuando al fin los ejercía para conseguir su entrevista, todo se iba por la borda.

Esperaba hallarse en el living de su apartamento, con Sakura viendo televisión y Tenten (otra inquilina que ayudaba con la renta) pintándose las uñas de los pies. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Lo primero que topó con su vista al momento de abrir los ojos fue, ni más ni menos que un cabello rubio y seis peculiares marcas en la piel de un hombre. Rubor en tres, dos, uno… lo mejor era levantarse.

_-Lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo me caí y_…- Pero él no la dejó terminar. Solo sacudió los cabellos de su fleco con la mano izquierda y rió.

_-¡No importa, Hinata, fue muy divertido conocerlas a ambas!-_

_-Pero puedo apostar a que nuestra reunión está por terminar, y ni siquiera nos e-entrevistaste.- _A todo eso no pudo ver a los ojos ni a Naruto.

_-Ah, ¡Pero ya lo solucionaré, 'ttebayo! A ver, comencemos con unas preguntas._ –Pareció pensarlo un poco. _-¿Cuántos años tienes?-_

_-Veintitrés. –_

_-Interesante, yo también. –le guiñó un ojo, y Hina tembló. – ahora cuéntame, ¿Por qué deseas trabajar conmigo?-_

Porque era apuesto y había soñado con verle en persona desde que le vio en una revista. Pero no iba a decir eso, así que no le quedó de otra más que contar la verdad del lado profesional….

_-Pu-pues yo, esto… verá, señor Uzumaki, quiero trabajar aquí porque he visto sus anuncios, sus artículos, e incluso me he tomado la molestia d-de seguirle la huella a ésta corporación. Me parecen precisos, constantes, trabajadores y muy emprendedores. A-además me dijeron que u-usted es muy buen jefe, y un ambiente con buenos administradores y organizadores resulta más agradable para los trabajadores, aparte de que estimula su creatividad al doble. – _

¡Uf! ¡De veras le había costado mucho hablar tanto! El blondo volvió a reírse de ella. ¿Acaso se veía tan patética?

_-¡Excelente respuesta, estás contratada!-_

_-Pero…-_

_-¿Pero qué, Hinata, es que quieres más preguntas? Pues bueno, entonces dime qué título universitario tienes, y en qué deseas trabajar.-_

_-¡Ah! Yo me gradué de Psicóloga empresarial en la Universidad Estatal de La Hoja, pero he tomado tres cursos distintos de fotografía fuera de la ciudad y me he comprometido con mi trabajo de fotógrafa durante un año entero. Entonces me gustaría ser empleada de Konoha's and Co., del área de diseño gráfico.- _

Hinata debía admitir que, a todo esto, ya no estaba asustada ni nerviosa. De hecho se sentía cómoda con él.

_-¿Ahora ya te puedo contratar?-_

_-S-sí, pero, ¿Qué hay de Sakura?-_

_-La contraté hace cinco minutos luego de entrevistarla. En ella si no confiaba tanto como en ti, porque me insultó al entrar y tiene ojos pícaros.-_ Volvió a reír como por enésima vez, pero en ésta ocasión con la diferencia de que la de ojos.

_-¿E-entonces, cómo se ven los míos? ¿Son tan patéticos?-_

_-¡No, no, no!-_ Naruto se exaltó, para de inmediato sentarse a un lado de ella. Tomó entonces las mejillas de Hinata entre sus manos cálidas, y pareció examinar sus cuencas violáceas por un minuto. –_Los tuyos son más tranquilos, pero nunca patéticos. Me resultan algo reservados, pero se ven como los de un ángel. Parecen ser los ojos más inocentes y curiosos que he visto en mi vida. –_

_-Gracias.-_ Aquello último fue solo un susurro. Fue en ese momento cuando el Uzumaki reaccionó, quitándole las manos de la cara a Hinata y recobrando la distancia que se perdió en cuestión de segundos.

No supo qué le ocurrió, es solo que de veras pasó algo mágico. Sintió como si hubiese revivido toda su infancia y adolescencia al ver esos bellos ojos: sus momentos de altibajos, de inseguridad no mostrada, de necesidad de amor y quizás hasta un poco de comprensión. También su época de anhelar conocer el mundo y su mencionada libertad.

Revivió un cosmos de recuerdos al conocer a la muchacha frente a él que estaba allí por mera cuestión laboral. 'Despierta Naruto.' Y su conciencia, o algo similar a una voz interna con matices de intuición, fue quien le advirtió.

.

.

.

Una vez fuera, Haruno Sakura no paraba de sonreír. Saltó y saltó por todos lados –aunque llevaba tacones- mientras cantaba su porra personal, la cual por cierto decía algo de éxito, y de Sakura-chan teniendo el mundo a sus pies.

_-¡Ay Hinata, créeme que no me olvidaré del milagro que has hecho por mí en esta semana! Primero hiciste el portafolio de modelo, luego convenciste a la secretaria de Naruto para que nos entrevistaran y por último lo volviste todo más fácil y gracioso con ese desmayo. ¡Somos el mejor equipo, yo invito hoy a los cafés! –_

Posiblemente él tenía razón. Tal vez Hinata era demasiado curiosa a veces y no se callaba ciertas imprudencias. Tal vez era por eso que su padre ninguna vez la invitaba a reuniones familiares en las cuales se debía dar a conocer de lo que eran capaces los Hyuga. Es solo que no soportaba la duda, ya había tenido demasiada de esa en la secundaria y el bachiller.

_-Sakura, ¿Qué te pareció nu-nuestro nuevo jefe?- _

_-Pues un poco estúpido, pero un bombón hecho y derecho. -_ ¿Cómo es que ellas dos eran amigas? Si la pelirrosa resultaba demasiado osada en ocasiones. -_¿Le viste el trasero, Hina? Y en serio ¡Santos Macarrones! La voz que tiene es de lo más sensual.-_

Pero no.

Hinata no había observado nada más que el rubio cabello y los divertidos ojos que poseía Naruto, además de que su voz no le había parecido sensual, sino despreocupada y hasta infantil. Una paulatina punzada de envidia cruzó su mente, porque pensó que él no la consideró tan genial como a su hermana del alma. Sin embargo, tan rápido como apareció, también se fue.

_-No Sakura, no le vi nada de nada. Solo fue agradable estar con él…-_

En aquel momento escuchó claramente como los tacones de Sakura rechinaron en la acera de asfalto, y la tuvo que sostener para que no se desbalanceara.

-_Hinata Hyuga, ¡No digas tonterías!-_ Y sin más, la pelirrosa la abrazó. Hinata se cuestionó las intenciones de Sakura, ¿Qué decía, de qué hablaba? Sintió como estrujaban más fuerte su torso, y luego la soltaban_. – ¡No puedes enamorarte de él, no te conviene y dolerá mucho!-_

_-Pe-pero…-_

_-¡Promételo!-_

_-Pero Sakura, a mi no me gusta Naruto, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-_

_\- Hinata, estamos juntas desde los catorce, te conozco más que a mi colección de bolsos y billeteras. La última ocasión en que te sentiste bien con un hombre fue cuando te hiciste novia de Itachi. Ni siquiera con los profesores te has llevado bien.-_

_-E-escucha, yo no quiero a Naruto, él solo será mi jefe y todo estará igual siempre. Es una promesa de hermanas. –_

_-Amo cuando dices esas palabras. Sé que no las romperías. –_

Otro abrazo.

Otra risa, unas repeticiones de la porra de Sakura, dos frapés helados y una hora de tráfico para llegar a casa. Cayeron muertas de cansancio esa noche.

Y al día siguiente se adentraron al edificio.

* * *

…

**Bien, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero sus reviews para subir un poquito mi autoestima. Andy, espero que te haya gustado, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero me dedicaré bastante a este proyecto para que me quede lo mejor posible.**


End file.
